Imaging sensor devices, such as infrared sensor arrays or visible light sensor arrays, may typically include various components whose timing may be dependent on clock signals to operate as intended, for example, to capture image frames at a specified frame rate. Thus, a clock signal used by an imaging sensor device may be required to operate at a frequency (e.g., clock rate) within an expected range to ensure correct operation of the imaging sensor device, to ensure compliance with relevant regulations (e.g., export control restrictions on the frame rate), and/or to prevent damage to various components of the imaging sensor device.
Because such clock signals may often be provided to imaging sensor devices by external sources (e.g., from a clock generator on a host device), the clock signals can be intentionally or unintentionally altered to have a clock rate outside an expected normal range. As a result of such abnormal clock signals, the imaging sensor devices may be damaged, may fail to comply with regulatory requirements, or otherwise may fail to function as intended or desired. However, conventional imaging sensor devices cannot detect and/or prevent such abnormal clock rates in an efficient and effective manner.